Dead Like Me
by Bloodyx3Massacre
Summary: Shinn Asuka dies from a rare and completely strange death. Once his soul leaves his now dead body, he finds himself becoming a reaper. A group of a few other reapers are his only company in life now. There is no beginners handbooks to the afterlife... AU
1. Prologue

I know this is short but I just wanted to get an idea to see if anyone would like it before I got too deep into it. I'm absolutely enjoying this one. It will be AU but still in my normal dry-sarcastic humor. I would love to get reviews on how you all like this one.

* * *

Shinn was pissed. He didn't want to get up today. He wanted to spend the day in bed where he could dream peacefully. Nice and warm in his comforter and a soft, squishy pillow under his head and another in a tight grip in his arms. But of course fate wouldn't let someone have a wonderful time on her watch. Oh no, she would not have that. So instead his mother barged in his room and started to bark at him. 

In the end, after four weeks, he was up wearing a black suit with a wine red Oxford shirt underneath it and a black satin tie. His right ear was studded with various silver metal earrings all the way up the ear lobe. His crimson eyes were the color of blood and his hair the sleek color of black with a tinge of deep purple. His cuffs were rolled up to his elbows and he wore black knee high combat boots, which offset the business look. He was your average sixteen year old male.

He was just out on his lunch break from a part time temp agency. The job bored him. He wanted nothing to do with it but his mother had forced him too. He was after all nothing but a college drop out. It was not that he didn't understand he just didn't care. He never cared. About anything. About anyone. Not even his own life really. He had always been like that. Not that he had a problem with that, but most of the time other people did. And yet he didn't care.

Some people would call him a pessimistic and some would call him a sadistic, but it never bothered him. He would smile and nod saying that they were right. And then walk off like they never talked. He had been a wild, rebellious little child. Always defiant in some way possible. Never respecting anyone or giving a damn about their 'feelings'. He was strong, well-built, very well read and educated, it was just his discipline and attitude that kept him down. So now he has to work as a filer in some stuffy cubical land with people and their weird quirks and their as strange personalities. Now he didn't mind the pay, twelve fifty for five hours of work three days a week. He enjoyed that part.

He pushed all his thoughts as he walked towards his favorite ice cream shop about three blocks away from his work in the busy city. Nothing out of the normal. People walking to and fro in their busy lives. Just the typical city life.

He wasn't really paying attention until he ran into a slightly older man. His amethyst eyes looked warily down at him and then they shifted over to check something. The eyes went back to him and a hand reached out to help him up. "Sorry 'bout that. Wasn't really looking where I was going."

Shinn took the hand and was instantly pulled up. He dusted himself off and shrugged slightly. "It doesn't matter."

The brown haired man in front of him patted his back and as he walked away Shinn swore he could hear the guy whisper under his breath, "Not for you is doesn't, kid."

Shinn had chills go up his spine, but paid no heed to it. He walked on a bit more until he heard a rumbling noise coming from under him. He stopped to see the ground crack and shake as it slowly gave way to what appeared to be train tracks and a collapsed road way leading straight at him.

He straightened up and saw the headlights of the subway come at him. He made no move to run and no sign of fear was on his face, instead a smirk like that which would appear after some ironic news was given to you. "Oh shit…" He managed to say as he was crushed instantly by the speeding vehicle.

* * *

I am considering a beta reader for this one. Job discribtion: must be leveled headed but still humorous, spontanious and full of twists, funny enough to keep me awake, must be sarcastic, doesn't matter age, gender, or anything else really, must at least go on the internet to read summaries on 'Dead Like Me' the TV series, and must know how to make a good virtural cup of coffee. 


	2. Only Dead

Oooo! I'm really starting to like this story. So yes, this story surrounds Shinn's life. Disclamier: I do not own the character or Dead Like Me TV series, but I do own the idea. I think I was a little messy in some spots but not too bad... I hope. The beta position is still open for debate and if you like or dislike this story.

* * *

**Only Dead**

* * *

Shinn stood there blinking. He didn't know what was happening. Hadn't he just been crushed by a speeding subway? He slowly turned around as people ran all-around him. There laid the roughly damaged front of the subway with cracked glass and concrete rained around it. 

Shinn looked down to what appeared to be his black satin tie. He toed it with his boot to flip it over and there in white block letters was his name. He was panicking. He looked down to his chest, but the tie was still neatly in its place. Something was definitely wrong.

A guy getting off the busted up train ran right through Shinn. The pieces that made up his soul scattered and then put themselves back together. He was now beyond panicking. He was terrified. Shinn wanted to scream, cry, and hyperventilate all at once.

"Calm down. There's nothing to become stressed out about, you're only dead." Came a smooth as silk voice from beside him.

Shinn turned to see the amethyst eye man again. "'Only dead'. You're telling me to calm down because I'm 'only dead'! What type of sadistic freak are you?!" Shinn lost his cool. He figured this guy must be some crazy nut job. Except this man could see him…

Shinn walked up to another person and waved his hands frantically in the man's face to try and get his attention. Unfortunately, the man couldn't see him and ended up walking through Shinn. When Shinn was put back together again, he gasped and gripped his chest over his heart.

"Yeah, that doesn't feel too good so you might want to avoid that as best as you can." The man's eyes went down to something again. "Well, look-y there. Apparently, you're now a reaper." He gave a small grunt to himself and begun to walk away.

Shinn became alarmed again. He didn't really want to be left alone so he quickly followed the man. "So what am I suppose to do now?"

The man slowed to a stop. "Well, first you need a body." His eyes once again looked at Shinn. He reached a hand out towards him and laid it on Shinn's shoulder. He had his physical body back. "Second of all, come with me." He shoved his hands in his pants pockets and stalked off.

"Why should I?" Shinn was prepared to run as far and as fast as he could in the other direction.

"Otherwise you will die a painful death!" The man's normally calm attitude broke out into a snarl. "Now," he straightened himself up and returned to his settled mood, "come with me." He trudged off.

Shinn willingly followed after the man when he remembered that he never did get his name. He looked over cautiously to the man who wore a white collared shirt and a black bow tie with blue denim jeans. His tennis shoes slightly dirty from uses. "What's your name?"

The man flicked his eyes over to Shinn and back to where he was walking, dodging the cops. "Names Kira." His voice displayed that his slight attitude didn't seem too happy with the current situation.

Kira walked into a small restaurant named 'Der Waffle Haus'. It didn't look too bad. Slightly run down, small, and with a sun beaten yellow sign. A little white sign in the window read that it stayed open 24 hours everyday and had the best waffles and pancakes around… or so they thought…

Shinn followed Kira to a certain booth right in front of the counter. He sat on the left side against the wall which appeared to be his normal seat. "Sit." He motioned to Shinn and then to the seat in front of him. "You want anything to eat? Drink? Smoke? Cut your non-living still beating angst-y heart out?" He said with a straight face. Kira wasn't playing around. He meant what he said.

Shinn glared at the slightly older man as the waitress walked over to them. "Can I get you something?" Her magenta hair was pulled into two pigtails and she wore a black shirt, a brown knee length skirt and a white apron.

"The usual for me, Meyrin." Kira said not even leaving his staring contest with Shinn. "And a cup of coffee, two bagels with strawberry jam on them and two pieces of toast with butter for him."

Shinn blinked at Kira in shock. That was what he always ordered whenever he went out to a breakfast type of restaurant like this. "How did you know I wanted that?"

Kira shrugged. "I didn't."

Shinn was even more confused now. "What are you?"

"A reaper."

"Don't reapers wear black hooded cloaks and carry a scythe?"

Kira snorted in amusement. "Yeah right. And the Easter bunny is a non-mutated six foot rabbit named Henry who lays eggs made of chocolate."

Shinn could only stare. What type of wacko was this random psycho sitting in front of him? He couldn't speak nor think straight.

"Hi boss." A blue haired man walked in sitting besides Shinn. He looked at Shinn with his emerald colored eyes. "Is he the new kid?"

Kira just nodded.

"He's pretty cute." The bluenette winked at Shinn with a grin on his face.

Shinn blushed and backed away from the bluenette. "Eh, thanks?"

"Come now, Athrun. Don't scare the poor kid. He's been through enough as is." An orange haired male walked over to them from the front door and sat besides Kira. "My name is Heine and that's Athrun." He pointed to the emerald eyes man. He moved his head down so he was eye level with Shinn. "So you must be Shinn, am I right?"

Shinn immediately took a liking to Heine. He seemed nice and trusting. "That's right." He quickly eyed the sweet Heine, the perverted Athrun, and the unemotional Kira. "So are you all reapers?"

"Yep, kid. Fortunately for us, so are you." Athrun spoke up with a British accent. "Isn't he adorable…" He paused and looked over at the other two. "I call dibs."

Heine's face twisted in slight disgust and anger. "Athrun, leave the poor boy alone. Go find one of your female 'friends'." Heine scolded mildly and then stood up. "Move."

"What?" Athrun looked puzzled until he got a slap on the shoulder. "Alright, I'm moving." He growled and sat besides Kira, who seemed to have busied himself with the daily newspaper.

Heine smiled and sat besides Shinn, who visibly relaxed. "Now stay on that side of the table and leave Shinn alone. He doesn't need you to be pestering him with everything he's been through." Heine leaned back into his seat, moving his red scarf back over his shoulder. "Did you already get some food, kid?"

Shinn gave a brief nod. A few minutes later the food was delivered and Athrun and Heine ordered their food. Shinn hadn't realized how hungry he was until he had almost completely eaten his food while Athrun looked shocked and Heine smiled down at him, both are older men too. He quickly wiped his mouth with a napkin, embarrassed.

"So what is this 'reaper' job like?" Shinn asked uncertain.

Heine looked slightly pissed off at Kira. "You didn't tell him yet? Have you told him anything?"

Kira shrugged still not looking up from his extra, extra, extra crispy bacon, his pancakes with hot syrup, and a tall, cold glass of lemonade. "My name."

Heine puffed his cheeks slightly. "You're pathetic sometimes." He looked over to Shinn. "Well, we're going to have to find you a place to stay-."

He was cut off by Shinn. "But I have a home."

Heine looked saddened from the statement. He looked over to the other two reapers. "One of you tell him. It always breaks my heart when we get to this point'

"Fine." Kira looked over at Shinn. "You are dead to everyone except us, so you are not allowed to see your family or interact with them ever again. You need a new name to tell people you plan to have routine interactions with because Shinn Asuka doesn't exist any more." He went back to his paper.

Shinn was barely processing all the information and felt like he was about to break down and cry. He had never wanted or wished for something like this to happen. He felt an arm move to wrap around his shoulders. "Sorry, Shinn." Heine whispered.

"Bloody hell, Kira, you can be so heartless sometimes!" Athrun glared at the man. "Can you even act somewhat nice sometimes?"

"I can it's just in my own way." Kira's voice was calm and careless, still reading his paper.

"Dear God, I think the kid has gone into shock." Heine gasped right besides Shinn, but Shinn couldn't process anything. His world was slightly spinning and he didn't feel anything. He could, however, tell that Athrun and Kira were now staring at him.

"Kid-o, are you alright?" Athrun reached over to snap his fingers in front of Shinn's face. "Respond, Shinn."

Shinn was able to mumble out an 'Oh shit…' and Kira gave a small but real smile for a brief moment that only Shinn saw…

* * *

Well, I decided to make each character have a certain personality. 

Heine is sweet and is a true gentleman. He's polite and kind. Even though he is a male, he has a strong motherly instinct that will be explained in future chapters.

Athrun is a perverted British man. He's poor and will be explained in later chapters. Athrun likes both genders... (O.o I thought it would be interesting to write him like that so here is the final product...)

Kira is the main reaper in our little misfit group. He is normally unemotional and very sarcastic. He does have his moments when he shows some sign of having feelings and does show that he cares in his own way.

I really like this story but I'm hoping for at least 5 to 6 reviews before I post the next chapter, so review sweethearts!

-Pride-


End file.
